iThink I Found Her
by corgiluver32
Summary: Freddie has always gotten the short end of the stick. Never the one to get the girl, never the one to have a happy ending... but not this time... Freddie/OC


**iThink I Found Her**

**by Bee  
**

**Chapter One - iMoved**

* * *

As Carly unlocked her apartment door she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and there stood a very strange looking girl. She was wearing a t-shirt that said "Dreaming Out Loud" over a black and white striped long-sleeve shirt and ripped jeans. She also had a large silver ring on her left hand and black high-tops with neon green laces. Her hair was up in a pony-tail and mixed in with the brown were streaks of white and dangling from her ears were what looked like paper cranes.

"Um...Hi!" said Carly, "can I help you?"

"Yeah! Um...We just moved here and my aunt told me to come over and talk to our new neighbors and stuff." she held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Beth!"

"Carly, nice to meet you!" she said shaking her hand, "so, um, do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure!"

"Cool! Let me just drop off me stuff." Carly opened the door and dropped her backpack next to the couch. She joined Beth in the hall and the two of them walked around the building while Carly explained everything as they passed it. They got to the floor above her own apartment.

"This is my apartment." Beth gestured to the door.

"Cool!" they kept on walking until they got back down to Carly's apartment, "So, do you wanna come in and hang out or something?"

"Sure! I'll just go tell my aunt. Be back in a sec!" she turned to go back to her own apartment. Carly opened the door and went into the kitchen to make some sandwiches for when she got back. She was just putting on the last piece of bread when Freddie let himself in.

"Hey Carls!"

"Hi Freddie!" she picked up the plate of sandwiches and walked over and set on the coffee table.

"What are those for?" he asked.

"Some girl just moved in and I asked her if she wanted to come over and hang for a little while."

"Cool! Where is she?"

"Letting her parents know where she is." Carly sat down on the couch.

"So, is she nice?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Ya! She seems cool!"

"Do you mind if I wait here to meet her? I'm her neighbor too, you know!"

"Of course!" they both sat and were only waiting for a few seconds before there was a knock on the door, "It's open!" she yelled. The door opened and in walked Beth.

"Hi!" she said glancing at Freddie who had moved behind Carly.

"Beth, this is Freddie! He lives right across from me. Freddie, Beth. Beth, Freddie!" Beth stuck out her hand. Freddie shook it smiling at her.

"So, I made some sandwiches for us incase you were hungry!" said Carly, gesturing to the plate of food.

"Cool!" they all sat down on the couch and took a sandwich.

"So, where did you move from?" asked Carly after a few minutes.

"San Francisco."

"Really? That's cool! I have a cousin that lives down there!" said Freddie. Beth smiled weakly and nodded her head.

"Wait, Freddie. Why did you come here again? I forgot to ask." said Carly.

"Oh, I was just going to check some stuff for iCarly."

"Okay, you can go if you want."

"K, bye!" he got up and headed up the stairs.

"Nice to meet you Freddie!" said Beth, then she turned to Carly, "What's iCarly?"

"You've never heard of iCarly?" she said, surprised.

"No, should I?"

"Well, me and my two friends, Sam and Freddie, and I made this coolio web-show!"

"Really? That's cool! I'll have to watch it sometime!"

"Do you wanna go up and see if Freddie will let you watch some older stuff?"

"Sure!" they put down their half finished sandwiches and hurry upstairs. They arrived at the door and entered the loft.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" said Freddie, turning around as they came in.

"Beth has never heard of iCarly so I thought that maybe you could show her some stuff!"

"You've never heard of iCarly?" said Freddie incredulously. Beth shook her head, "Oh, well then here I'll show you an episode!" Freddie moved over to the laptop and logged on to . He picked out a show and pressed play and stepped back behind her as she watched the screen. Carly stood in the background and glanced at her watch.

"Sorry guys! I promised I would call Sam! I'll be right back!"

"Bye!" Beth and Freddie said in unison. Carly dashed out the door and down the stairs. The two were left watching iCarly. When it had finished they turned to each other.

"So, did you like it?" asked Freddie.

"I thought it was great!" she said smiling.

"Here! I'll show you the stuff we use!" then he thought to himself _'Why did I just say that? She's not gonna want to look at "techy" stuff!'_

"Sure!" he bent over and picked up his camera, "_That's_ your camera?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's amazing!" she said touching it with her hand gently. She ran her hand over the 'Record' button and walked around him to view it from another angle.

"Really? You think so?" he said, watching her.

"I know so!"

"Do you wanna try it out?" he said handing it to her.

"No, no, I couldn't." she pushed back, "I'd probably drop it or something." they both chuckled a little.

"Then just stand right...here!" he said moving her to the center of the room.

"Why?"

"We're going to make a video?" he said walking over to the computer.

"What? No!" she said backing away, "I'm not very good on camera!"

"Don't worry about it! It'll be over before you know it! Besides, it's really fun!" he said pushing a few buttons on his equipment, "Okay, we're ready in five.."

"Wait! I don't know what to say!"

"Four..."

"Freddie!" she put her hands on her hips.

"Three..."

"Oh, com on!"

"Two..." he pointed to her on the last count. All of a sudden she had decided that she would just wing it and hope for the best.

"Hi!" she said loudly, waving to the camera, "My names Beth and welcome to the iCarly studio!" she gestured around the room, "So, I'm kinda new to this whole web-show thing, but Freddie forced me against my will." she said casually. Freddie laughed to himself.

"I thought that maybe, if I didn't think of anything to say i could just do something to impress you all at home! But, unfortunately, I can't do what I was planning on doing because I am wearing jeans!" she shrugged, "So now I'm going to just try something different. You might want to stand back, Freddie!"

"Wait! Tell us what your gonna do!" he said backing up slowly.

"I am going to and axle!"

"What's that?"

"It's a type of spin." she prepared herself and bent her knees slightly. Then she lifted her right leg slightly and swung it around and jumped at the same time. She spun in the air with her arms crossed across her chest and landed perfectly on her right leg and her arms came out to keep her balance. Freddie quickly pushed the applaud button. She bowed shyly.

"So that was an axle! Thanks for watching everybody! Bye!" she waved at the camera. Freddie shut it off and said, "And we're out." he put the camera down and hooked it up to the computer.

"That was amazing!" he said walking over to her.

"Really? Personally, I thought I sucked!" they both laughed.

"Seriously! Where did you learn to do that spin thing?"

"It's a long story and I have to go." she said walking over to the door.

"Oh," he looked down at his shoes.

"But I'll come by tomorrow! Okay?"

"Cool!" he said, his spirits lifting.

"See you tomorrow!" she said and hurried out the door. Freddie stayed there for a little while, then headed down as well.

"Carly!" he said as she came into view.

"What? I'm on the phone!" he ran over to her.

"Come one! I wanna show you something." Carly said to Sam that she had to go and hung up the phone and followed Freddie upstairs.

"What is it?"

"Here! Just watch." he said pointing to the computer. He pressed play and the video of Beth started playing. They both watched her as she talked. Carly's eyes widened as she did the axle. Beth waved goodbye and it went black. Freddie turned of the screen and looked at Carly.

"We HAVE to put her on the show!" said Freddie.

"Well, it was cool and all, it was one trick, what else can she do?" she said shrugging.

"I don't know." he said, "but she said she would be over tomorrow, so we can ask her if she can do anything else."

"Cool!"

"But we HAVE to put her on the show!" he said again.

"Freddie, are you saying that because of the trick or because you think she's cute?" Freddie mumbled something that sounded like 'maybebothseeyoutomorrow' and dashed out the door. Carly laughed to herself and followed.


End file.
